I Want You
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Sasuke kerumah Sakura dan mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan./"Aku ingin kau menjadi partner-ku membangun kembali Clan Uchiha."/A SasuSaku Fiction/Fiction comeback from Author/for Sasuke's birthday/Savers contest: TomatCeri/Warning : Lemon, Lime/Mind to Review?


**I Want You**

**Umu Humairo Cho Ryu Uchiha**

**SasuSaku**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre :**

**Romance**

**Rated : M**

**Length : OneShoot**

**Summary : "Aku ingin kau menjadi partner-ku membangun kembali Clan Uchiha."**

**Warning :**

**ADULT CONTENT, Lemon, Lime, OOC**

**A/N : Epep comeback ^^ And for Sasuke's birthday :D Don't like don't red! Just red and review ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Umu Humairo Cho Ryu Uchiha Present**

**.**

**I Want You  
><strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Sakura~~ ada Sasuke dibawah. Cepat turun," wanita itu berteriak memanggil sang anak dari lantai bawah dengan disampingnya seorang pemuda bermata onyx yang memang bertamu dan ingin bertemu dengan anaknya.<p>

Namun sang anak—atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang ingin ia temui tak lekas turun menemuinya. Ada apa?

Apa Sakura masih marah sama Sasuke karena dulu pernah meninggalkannya? Tapi kan sekarang Sasuke sudah kembali lagi ke Konoha.

"Sudah nak Sasuke. Nak Sasuke samperin saja kekamarnya, ya? Bibi mau ke dapur." Oh benar, Sasuke merasa gugup sekarang. Bahkan, hanya untuk memutuskan mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan –yang harusnya di sebut kencan namun Sasuke tidak mau mengakuinya- saja butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan Uchiha bungsu ini. Apalagi jika harus kekamarnya?

* * *

><p>~SasuSaku~<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke berjalan maju ke depan pintu. Walau gugup ia tetap mengetuknya.<p>

'TOK TOK TOK'

Seseorang di dalam sana mengernyit, mendengar pintunya yang diketuk seseorang. Namun ia tetap tak beranjak sampai ia tersadar bahwa pintu itu terbuka oleh seseorang.

Tapi ia tak peduli.

"Sedang apa?" pemuda itu bertanya dengan tenang. Tanpa sadar bahwa selama ini ia telah menyakiti gadis dihadapannya. Sakura tak menjawab, melainkan masih berkutik dengan sesuatu di tangannya sampai Sasuke duduk dihadapannya. "Membuat syal untuk siapa?"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya tak ada jawaban dari gadis yang ada di depannya. Sampai Sasuke memegang tangan gadis itu. "Kenapa kau tak meresponku?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik. Sakura berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun apaan sih? Sakit tahu. Lepasiin~~" katanya memohon.

Namun sang pemuda masih pada ritualnya –yaitu menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Wajahnya ia dekatkan pada wajah sang gadis. "Kenapa kau tak meresponku?" ia mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. "Aku sedang membuat syal, dan biasanya tidak ada yang berani mengajakku bicara. Maaf bukannya mengacuhkanmu. Tapi itu memang kebiasaanku," bela Sakura.

Wajah Sasuke tambah mendekat dan—CUP—bahkan bukan hanya sebuah kecupan. Sasuke memainkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sakura yang membuat mata Sakura membulat.

"Simpan dulu karyamu. Sekarang ikut aku," suruh Sasuke dan langsung menarik Sakura tanpa mendengar jawaban Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kaa-san aku pergi dulu," pamit Sakura. "Iya, hati-hati ya?" pesan sang ibu dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.<p>

Lalu, kedua insan itu pergi meninggalkan rumah sang gadis. Bahkan Sakura sendiri tidak tahu Sasuke akan membawanya kemana? Ia hanya mengikuti langkah pemuda bermata onyx itu. Pemuda yang masih sangat ia cintai.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Keheningan itu tercipta di antara mereka. Bahkan tak ada yang berani memulai percakapan di bawah malam berbintang ini. Sasuke sendiri masih berkutik dengan jalan pikirannya. Dan Sakura hanya diam sambil berusaha menyimpulkan semua pertanyaan yang berkecamuk didalam otaknya.<p>

Sampai suara itu terdengar.

"Kau tahu?" Sasuke membuka percakapan, dan tentu saja Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa. Orang Sasuke juga ngga pernah cerita apa-apa kok sama dia. "Kenapa aku kembali kesini?"

DEG DEG

Dan pertanyaan itu yang selama ini mengisi pikiran Sakura. Sakura pun tidak mengerti kenapa Uchiha bungsu ini tiba-tiba membela Konoha dan menyerang balik Madara. Dan juga memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal di Konoha.

Satu hal yang Sakura lakukan, yaitu—menggeleng.

Ia bahkan tahu bahwa pemuda itu menghela napas. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan jawabannya?

'SRET'

DEG DEG

Jantung Sakura seakan ingin melompat keluar saat pemuda onyx itu memeluknya erat. Sakura benar-benar tak bisa membaca pkiran pemuda ini. "S-sasuke-kun," suara Sakura bergetar saat tangan Sasuke semakin membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku memilih kembali karena aku membutuhkanmu,"

DEG DEG

"Apa kau tidak sadar itu?"

DEG DEG

"Aku selalu memikirkanmu disana, dimana pun kau selalu ada dan itu membuat gila,"

DEG DEG

"Aku ingin kau menjadi partner-ku membangun kembali Clan Uchiha."

Dan satu kalimat terakhir yang membuat Sakura hampir jatuh terduduk di atas tanah jika saja sang Uchiha bungsu itu tidak menahannya. Dengan perlahan, Sakura memberanikan diri melihat wajah Sasuke. "K-kau s-serius, S-sasuke-kun?" seolah tak percaya, Sakura kembali bertanya dan Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Dengan cekatan, Sakura memeluk Sasuke lalu melepasnya dan mencium—tidak! Tapi melumat bibir Sasuke. "Hei, kau agresif sekali," ujar Sasuke setelah Sakura melepas lumatannya. "Biar saja. Bahkan walaupun aku menyuruhmu, kau tidak akan mau," jawab Sakura asal dan kembali memeluk Sasuke.

Lama mereka terjebak dalam posisi yang memang saling menghangatkan dan memberikan rasa aman satu sama lain. Tapi tidak setelah Sasuke dengan paksa –karena Sakura tak mau- melepasnya dan membawa pandangan Sakura kearahnya.

"Dengar Sakura, aku hanya sekali mengucapkannya," kata Sasuke setengah gugup. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan—"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

DEG DEG DEG

TES TES

Bahwa tanpa Sakura sadari air mata itu mengalir dengan sendirinya. Sasuke menghapusnya dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Ia tersenyum saat Sakura mengangguk dan memeluknya. Namun Sasuke kembali melepasnya dan mengangkat tangan Sakura, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak, mengambil isinya dan memasangkannya di jari Sakura dan berhasil membuat Sakura kembali menangis.

"Aishiteru, Sakura,"

"Aishiteru mo, Sasuke-kun."

Dan bibir itu kembali bersatu dalam kehangatan cinta yang terpendam.

* * *

><p><strong>~I Want You~<strong>

* * *

><p>'BRUK'<p>

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Sakura ke kasurnya dan disusul olehnya. Sasuke menindih Sakura yang tersenyum dibawahnya. Tangan Sakura mengalung di leher Sasuke dan benar-benar tersenyum pada pemuda di atasnya.

"Hn. Bolehkah?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Dimulai dengan ciuman yang hangat dan penuh cinta sampai akhirnya ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman ganas. Sasuke terus melumat bibir gadis dibawahnya dengan semangat dan penuh nafsu. Seolah-olah bibir itu tidak boleh dilewatkan sedikitpun.

Tangan Sasuke yang bebas bergerilya membuka resleting baju yang Sakura gunakan. Juga mulai menurunkan celana yang Sakura pakai. Dan selanjutnya tangan itu mengelus-elus paha Sakura membuat Sakura mendesah dalam ciuman mereka.

"Emmhh~~" tangan yang tadinya mengalung sekarang meremas-remas rambut Sasuke karena merasakan sensasi baru yang membuat terangsang. Sasuke menuruhkan area jajahan mulutnya dan beralih pada leher Sakura sambil tangannya yang satu berusaha melepas kaitan bra Sakura.

Saat kaitan bra itu terlepas, ia membuka bra Sakura dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat dikamarnya. Kemudian tangannya kembali bekerja dan meremas-remas payudar Sakura yang membuat Sakura mendesah hebat dan semakin meremas bahkan menjambak rambut Sasuka.

"A-aahh~~ S-sasukeehh-kunnhhh~~" desah Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah. Sasuke terus mengelus-elus paha, menjilati leher serta membuat tanda kepemilikan dan meremas-remas payudara Sakura yang membuat Sakura mendesah kencang dan hebat yang tentu saja menjadi melodi indah tersendiri bagi sang Uchiha bungsu.

Bosan hanya mengelus, ia menurunkan tangannya dan menggunakan satu jarinya untuk mengitari liang Sakura dan memasukkan satu jari itu membuat Skaura memekik kesakitan dan air matanya keluar.

Sasuke mengusap lelehan air mata itu dan melumat bibir Sakura."Maaf," ucapnya penuh penyesalan tanpa berniat menggerakkan satu jarinya yang ada di liang Sakura. "T-tidak apa. Bergeraklah," kata Sakura pada Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya menurutinya.

"Aaahh~~ Sa-suke-kunnhhh~~" Sakura mendesah saat Sasuke menusuk-nusuk titik puncak kenikmatannya. "O-oohh~~" seiring desahan Sakura, mulut Sasuke bekerja melumat payudara Sakura seolah-olah ia sedang menyusu pada ibunya.

Sasuke terus melakukannya sampai akhirnya Sakura berteriak karena ia sudah mencapai klimaksnya. "Aaaahhhh~~~" lenguhnya dan merasa lemas. Lalu kemudian Sasuke bangkit dan membuka bajunya sendiri sampai akhirnya Sasuke benar-benar tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Sakura sendiri merona melihat milik Sasuke yang menegang tinggi dan besar. Ia menelan ludah membayangkan kala Junior Sasuke memasuki liangnya yang kecil atau bahkan ia harus mengemut Junior besar *XDD* milik Sasuke itu.

"Kenapa?" tahu diperhatikan, Sasuke bertanya. Sakura hanya menggeleng dan mendekati Sasuke lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Junior Sasuke dan menciumnya juga menjilatnya membuat Sasuke mengerang tertahan. Gengsi dong, Uchiha masa mengerang? #plakplakplak

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sakura memasukkan seluruh Junior Sasuke ke mulutnya dan berhasil membuat Sasuke benar-benar mendesah. "Aaahh~~~" desah Sasuke saat merasakan kehangatan dan sensasi basah pada Junior.

Sakura memaju-mundurkan mulutnya di Junior Sasuke dan Sasuke menekan kepala Sakura, meminta untuk lebih memanjakannya lagi. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke akan klimaks, ia langsung menarik wajah kepala Sakura dan melumat bibir Sakura juga membaringkannya dikasur miliknya.

Mereka terus berciuman dan begitu intim. Sesekali keduanya memutar kepala mereka. Ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Seperti sangat menikmati ciuman yang tercipta.

Setelah puas, Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan membuka paha Sakura lebar. Ia menelan ludah melihat liang Sakura yang basah dan berkedut seperti siap di masuki. Pertama ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menugaskan lidahnya untuk menyeruak dan bermain-main dengan klitoris Sakura dan membuat Sakura mendesah lagi –lebih kencang. "Aaaah~~~ Oooh~~~ Sah-sukehh-kunnhh~~~ AAHHHH~~~"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar desahan Sakura dan masih bermain dengan liang Sakura sampai akhirnya ia menyiapkan miliknya untuk memasuki Sakura. Ia memegang kedua kaki Sakura. "Katakan kalau sakit, wakatta?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mencengkram seprai erat. Sasuke pun mulai mendorong kepala Juniornya memasuki liang Sakura. "A-aakhh~~" rintih Sakura. Sasuke berhenti sebentar lalu mendorong sepenuhnya sampai akhirnya seluruh Junior masuk namun membuat Sakura berteriak kencang. "AAKHHHHH~~~"

Sasuke membungkuk dan mencium bibir Sakura berusaha meredamkan sakit yang Sakura rasakan. Juga untuk membiarkan Sakura menerima kehadiran miliknya di liangnya. Saat Sasuke merasakan pinggul Sakura terangkat. Ia mulai memaju-mundurkan Juniornya dalam tempo biasa.

"Aaah~~ Oooh~~ Ahhh~~ Sah-suke-kunnhhh~~ L-lebih cepaathh~~~" Sasuke hanya menuruti kemauan Sakura dan mempercepat tempo in-out-nya yang membuat Sakura benar-benar melayang. "Oooh~~~ AHHHH~~ Yeaahh~~ Sasuke-kun Oooh~~~ t-teruuusss~~ L-lebih dalammhhh~~ Oooh~~~" Sasuke tersenyum melihat reaksi Sakura yang diluar dugaannya.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat tempo-nya sampai-sampai Juniornya benar-benar terbenam di liang Sakura dan mengenai titik kenikmatan Sakura dan membuat Sakura klimaks berkali-kali lalu disusul olehnya, "S-sakura aku—keluar—aahhh~~~"

Berjuta-juta sperma mengalir di rahim Sakura dan siap di buahi. Sasuke jatuh menimpa Sakura dan mencium kening gadis di bawahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Uchiha Sakura,"

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku juga mencintai, Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan keduanya jatuh terlelap kedalam alam mimpi milik mereka. Dan setelah ini, akan ada kehidupan baru untuk keduanya. Hanya mereka dan kelak Uchiha-Uchiha junior yang akan menemani mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Yaps, seperti yang saya bilang, ini epep comeback saya. Hehe, comeback sebelum hiatus lagi karena sebentar lagi puasa.**

**Maaf kalau di epep ini banyak Typo(s). Soalnya saya ngebut bikinnya karena besok mau puasa. Hehe ^^**

**Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakannya. Maaf lahir batin.**

**NOT PLAGIAT ^^**

**At the last,**

**Review ya ^^**

**Hontou ni Arigatou :D**

**With Heart,**

**Umu Humairo Cho Ryu Uchiha**


End file.
